Trials For Humanity
by uranium19tomato
Summary: Olympus has decided to wipe out the humanity but the Asgardians are fighting to protect it. Red Wally, a normal human, is chosen by the Asgardians to represent the humanity. Stuck in these unpredictable circumstances, Red now have to go through various deadly trials given by Olympus to prove the worth of his race.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**Hello everyone, Uranium19T is here to bring you a whole new story based on the Gods of the various Mythologies. But of course your opinion matters much more than my desire to write.**

 **Hence, this page is all about the intro of our MC(might be overpowered… ;P) and the coming next chapters will decide the genre and pairing of the MC by voting (or by you).**

 **The story is about a normal 16 yrs old human boy named Red Wally whom Thor, the prince of Asgard has chosen to represent Humans in the trials set up by the Olympians for them. Stay with me to know more.**

 **This is my first time publishing guys so plzz bear with the mistakes (_)cuz' I am not from an english speaking country. And without further ado let's start!**

 **The Beginning :-**

* * *

I don't really understand the situation I'm in right now. There is nothing but darkness in the place where I'm at.

About me? I am Red Wally. I'm 16 and my hobbies are singing, Swimming and sleeping(*This one is almost the most popular hobby in the whole world XD). Not to brag but I'm a kind of a popular guy with my well built physique, due to swimming, and my medium length blond hair. So now to the situation at hand.

I can see a faint light coming from behind a doorway,must be some kind of exit. I think I shouldn't just walk in there, right? The only option left is exploring a little more. I started walking to the other direction and saw something...something scary...no, it was terrifying.

"I'm d-dreaming...Yes! T-That's it!.. It must be a dream...I-I-It can't be real. Can it?... " Panic could be heard in my voice as I suddenly started walking ferociously towards the exit. It is obvious for a normal boy in his 16s to sound like that after seeing his parents locked up in a cage hanging 25 feet above the ground… and that is the exact sight in front of me. Crossing the doorway, the sudden brightness blinded me. After my eyes were readjusted, I found myself standing in a REALLY BIG hall in front of a bunch of REALLY BIG people.

The hall was big enough to fit a half of a football stadium. The BIG PEOPLE I talked about earlier were at least 40 feet tall sitting on some fancy chairs, arranged in a U-shape pattern, with light on their faces so bright that make it impossible to recognize them. I think I know this place. It looks like the Olympian council I've read in some books.

"Is he the chosen one?" Said the big one in the middle. Judging from his lightning bolt designed chair(or now throne), he must be Zeus, the king of the Gods.

"Yep! He is Red Wally! ~The one chosen by Thor for the trials~" Sung the one sitting at left side on a throne designed with musical notes and archery stuff. He must be Apollo because he-...wait did he just said my name! How did he know who I am! I mean he's a God right?

And what the heck is this 'Chosen one' thing? I am really confused right now.

"Fear not child." I heard a voice like it was speaking inside my head as the council started dissolving to nothingness. "I have faith that you will complete these trials for the sake of humanity. I shall answer your queries before the trials. Now wake!

* * *

 **Author's Note...PLZZ READ:-**

 **That's it guys thanks for reading. This is all for the intro of the story and the MC guys. I know it's short but believe me that the next chapters will be way bigger and interesting. So now I-**

 **Red: SHADDUP! This intro suck! It didn't tell the readers how awesome I really am, you blockhead! You made me look like a scaredy-cat….**

 **Me: Hey, calm down. That was a normal reaction ok? You are not an exception. At least not now**

 **Red: You mean you will make me look more cool in the next chapters! Yay THANKS A BUNCH DUDE!**

 **Me: Yeah yeah, stop yelling now and let me finish what i was going to ask the readers earlier will you?**

 **Red: Yeah ynot! Go on ahead.**

 **Me: Thanks. So-**

 **I want to know your thoughts about the pairing of the MC so write down your choices in the review section. Hare are some choices- 1. Aphrodite 2. Artemis 3. Hestia 4. Athena 5. (Any other you want) 6. No one(let it remain pure thrill and action)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth About Me

**Hey guys it's time for the 2nd part and, as I said earlier, this one will be more interesting(and of more words).**

 **So I won't waste any more of your time. Enjoy reading.**

 **The truth about me:-**

* * *

I won't lie. When I woke, I literally banged my head to that of my roommate. Well yes, I live in a dormitory. It is like this because of the unexpected transfer of my parents who both work as employees in the Tricopole inc., a multinational company that mainly manufactures steel and iron products. It's been six months since I got in this dorm.

"Hey, what was that for!" He whined. I ignored him and reached for my cell. I dialled my father's number.

My roommate Ethan started again, "Are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost."

*ring*ring*ring*ring*

ring*ring*ring*ring

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…."

ring*ring*ring*ring

*ring*ring*ring*beeeeeeeee-*

Well, no one answered. Now come to think of it, since these last six months, I have tried to call them gazillion times but still no one picked up. It's strange that they never even considered calling back. I mean I'm their only child. They can't be that careless, right?

Suddenly Ethan grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. Ethan looks quite slim but he has enough power to take a rugby player head on. With his messy long blond hair and tall but lean body, he looks like Justin Bieber in his 19s. And, believe it or not, that was a complement.

"Are you opening that mouth of yours or not?" Wow he's pissed off. Well I can't blame the guy because I'm the one who was ignoring.

"Sorry dude, just remembered something. Let's go and fetch our breakfast ASAP if you don't want be late."

"Well okay but-"

"I said it's all good man. Just don't let it bother you anymore."

"As you say, Red. Let's go for the breakfast." We finally avoided the conversation where I have to tell him about that dream.

But the problem was that dream was like a….a vision or something. It looked way more real then a normal dream. And for the most awkward part, dreams never end with the perfect climax. They just goes on and on continuously making no sense at all. But mine was different. That's for sure… or I think I've watched too many animes. That make more sense and explain that weird dream of mine. Let's just stop thinking about it.

As we reached the dining area and the attached kitchen, I found Mr. Odinson, our dorm adviser and our physics professor. He is what you call a perfect man. He has a well built body even though he never had gone to gym and short cut beard and short black hair. And he was cooking... Sh*t hole! He is the worst cook in the whole country(which is US btw)!

"Hey get your ass over here you sleepy heads! I've made you a ginger-eggplant sandwich." He said cheerfully while swaying a tray full of sandwiches filled with some gross purplish green stuffing.

"I think I'll skip the breakfast fast." Ethan said while heading towards the exit. Smart choice Ethan.

"Yeah, me too. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Stop whining you two, just taste these bad boys." He said while forcefully pushing us to the table where only three of us can be seen. Our dorm is not very populated because it was made as an extra to fill the students with 'living space' problem in the normal dorms. I think only 10 or 12 persons live here, including Mr Odinson.

As he was forcefully stuffing the poison inside Ethan's mouth I noticed something...something unusual.

"Uh… Mr Odinson? Did weather forecast told something 'bout thunderstorm? There are thunder clouds in the sky at this unusual time…"

He muttered something like 'so, now is the time'

"What did you just said?"

"Red... Ethan… you both are not going to school today." He said with a grim look on his face.

"I-is the t-time had come?" Said Ethan after vomiting in the sink( when did he got there?).

"Yes…"

"What time had come? Why are you making this kind of face? WHAT THE FRICKING HELL HAPPENING HERE!?" I was confused, of course.

"Come with me Red." He ordered while walking towards his room. I followed him with Ethan on my tail. After ensuring that no one saw us, Mr Odinson locked the door.

"Red, don't freak out m'kay? It's about you dream yesterday night."

"Wait...what!? How did you know what I dreamed yesterday night? I am really confused." I really was.

"It was me who took you out of that council and woke you up."

The fuck!? "... you are going to answer all of my questions about this matter." I'm trying to act calmly about it but it's still freaking me out.

"Of course, Red. But first let me clear your doubts about that dream of yours by telling you a story."

Wow! I'm feeling like I'm back in the preschool, hearing magic stories by the teachers…"k, go on."

"Red you know about Olympus and Asgard, right?"

"Read them in some of my books, yes I know."

"Great now let me start. Around 70 years ago, on the order of the king of Asgard, Thor, the prince of asgard, along with his brother Loki arrived at Olympus for a meeting among systems that runs the world. Egyptians, Asgardians, Olympians and others were present there. It was about you, humans that-"

"You make it sound like you are not one."

"Will you let me finish, you scum! So where was I? Right, it was about the human race. As the meeting commenced many were against you. They saw your behaviour towards your own kind and some were just against you cuz' you were turning unbelievers and didn't give them sacrifices and whatever. They framed you to various crimes like murder, deceiving others for your own self and many others. In short, you were Turning stones, not literally though, but you could say like robots. the point was the voting was turning against you. Asgard thought that the eradication of the human race without giving them a chance was not fair. So the princes started arguing in your favour, but the decision was made. There was no option left but to start a war to buy some time. The two opposing forces were of Olympus and Asgard. Many casualties were reported and many holy places were targeted. The people of Asgard and Olympus both started rebelling against the war. That wasn't turning out what the princes had planned. The war was just making the matter worse. So, they decided to stop the war. When the negotiations were taking place at Asgard, a compromise between the two was made and Humanity had been given a chance after 54 years of fighting. The decision made at the negotiation was that the Asgard will choose a human representative for the trials set up by the Olympians and if the representative succeeded, then the humanity will be saved."

After a few seconds of silence, I realised that the story was over and he was just starting at me. But at least one thing is clear...

"The representative...that's me right?"

"That's how it is.", he stated simply.

"How do you know all that"

"I was there, at the meeting"

"... Am I supposed to laugh?"

"No…"

Suddenly the earth start shaking. Thunderclaps could be heard from outside. I had no idea what was happening. Then Mr Odinson started glowing.

"What the fuck!", that was an obvious remark at that situation. Then the clouds started to make way for something… Something which was coming right at where we are. Was it a bird, or a plane, or maybe superman? It was none of the above. It was the least expected thing you could see in the sky.

"WATCH OUT! A HAMMER IS COMING RIGHT HARE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. The hammer crashed the window as I ducked underneath a table. When I opened my eyes Mr Odinson was in a completely new attire. His suit looks like that of a gladiator. The colour was black with some circular designs on it. Lightning was crackling around him. That was amazing, really amazing.

"I AM THOR! PRINCE OF ASGARD AND SON OF ODIN!"

As he said that, a loud thunderclap was heard. I was out of it. My previous dream looked much more realistic than the situation now.

"Sweet mother of…", I must be looking like a pond fish seeing the ocean for the first time.

"AND YOU, RED, ARE CHOSEN BY ME TO FACE THE TRIALS OF OLYMPUS!"

then everything suddenly died down. Then Mr Odinson...sorry, Thor started again," Sorry I just like flashy entrances." He said with a grin "So Red, pack up, I will take you to your first trial after the school get over." With this he left me and Ethan there to ourselves. Come to think of it he seemed unfazed by all this drama…

"Ethan" I want to ensure something so I'm going to ask him straight.

"Yes?"

"And who are you?" Please tell me you're a human! Pleassseee!

"I'm Apollo, God of Archery."

"..."

"..."

Today is going to be a very tiring day. That's for sure.

* * *

I was sitting in my room just staring at the clock wait for it to strike 2 o'clock. There still are millions of questions that I don't understand about my dream. Like my parents being locked inside a cage. What was that supposed to mean?

My bag was all packed for travelling. I was told by Ethan to pack like I'm going for some kind of survival training in the woods. I personally think that a flip knife, some rope and an insect repellent along with some everyday things(like floss etc., don't want a tooth decay in the middle of a jungle).

The only thing left is… FREAKING OUT!

"What the hell am I gonna do?! I don't even know ABC of survival… I've only watched it on TV! Screw that! I don't even know how to camp outside! And how can I live without my phone!"

"Sorry to interrupt yourself talk but…" someone poke me from the back. Oh great, Ethan heard that all...embarrassment..." your ride is ready. Go kick some ass dude!" He flashed me a toothy grin. Well he looks like he didn't care about me. For him it's like a totally tech-dependent teen is going to spend some quality time in the wood.

"Yeah, thanks man, for rooting for me."

His grin got even wider. "Don't sweat it dude. Just be alive."

Well, looks like he does care. "m'kay, let's do this." Looks like I have to give it my all. Dunno if it will be enough.

"C'mon Follow me now." With this, he started leading me towards the terrace of the building. Mr Thor was waiting for me there.

"Guess I'm not that late." I said as I reached up to him. There was a blueish glowing circle just ahead of him. If I were to guess, it must the teleportation ring which will take me to my challenge area.

He just smiled at me. "No you're not late. And you thought correct." Wow…"this will take you to your destination. Are you packed up and ready? You might see things that you've never seen in your mortal life. Are you really ready?"

"Considering the fact that just yesterday I was doing quite normal things that a teenager would do and now I have to survive a deadly jungle, yeah I'm quite ready."

"Hahaha! That's the spirit boy!" He just laughed at that pun. If he only could read my mind…

He started again," Go now, stand inside it." I stepped inside that circle and it started to glow even more.

"Best of luck Red, you're going to need it." With that comment of Ethan, the glow in front of me brightens till I can't see anything but white. "Okay here it comes…"

When the glow faded, I felt the chilly wind on my face. Then I started free falling towards to ground. Yep, Mr Thor had summoned me FUCKING 100 feet above the ground. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT !"

 **Meanwhile with Thor:-(Ethan/Apollo pov)**

"Do you think he can make it?" I asked Thor just to hear someone else with the same hopes"

He just answered with a straight face "Depends on his actions."

Damn thanks Thor...that helped a lot. We just teleported a normal human, who can't even stand a dog barking at him, to a place which is home to different people eating freaks.

I didn't notice that Thor was looking at me. "Do you think your sister will just ignore him?" that question snapped me back to the world. **(* Apollo's sister is Artemis, the goddess of hunt)**

"As long as he stay hidden and don't interfere with her hunt."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between us.

"Ok Apollo...its time now."

"Are you sure about you this, Thor? I mean there has to be another way, right?" I still don't like that idea.

"No, now come." He's not listening… urgh I hate ignoring but just continued in his actions. "Red needs this power more than I do." He stretched his right in the direction of the sky then something came out in between the clouds to his hand. It was his 2nd weapon, the 'Stormbreaker' **( *you guys don't need any explanation…)**

"Hare we go…" he said as he uses his other hand to break a small part of the battle axe. "AGHRAAAAAAR!" he screamed to the empty sky and then doubled over.

I grabbed him. That was scary, enough to make me, the most amazing God, scared. "Hey Thor! You with me? Thor!" He said nothing. The only option is to get him to the bed.

"Now all is up to you, Red. Don't disappoint us…"

* * *

 **That's it guys hope you enjoyed it. It took me a long time to to type this but it was worth the effort. Now the thing is th-**

 **Red: SHADDUP! You still make me look like a total loser! You promised that this time I'll be-**

 **Me: C'mon just shut it already. I've told you to wait. You know Thor has just given you something, that might trigger that power of yours.**

 **Red: Oh… yeah… guess you're right. Sorry for screaming man, thanks!**

 **Me: Don't mention it. Just let me finish. So guys,**

 **I was asking you all to review your selection for the pairing. Do that already please… I have to make story on that base you know? Go and check the options in the previous chapter author's note.**

 **K then! Meetcha all again!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pigs Fly

**Okay guys it's time for the third one. If you remember the actions of Thor in the previous chapter then this one is going to be a blast! And if you still haven't read the last chapters… Are you guys insane? What the FUCK are you doing here! Go and read the previous ones first!**

 **...sorry, I was kinda… You know… anyways, before starting the chapter, let me ask you once again for the voting, it's really important for me to go on.**

 **That said, now let's begin with the story.**

 **Pigs Fly:-**

* * *

Remind me to thank my luck properly when this shit is over. I just survived a 100 feet fall with a help of a big tree. If we ignore the fact that I'm hanging on a branch right now, I'm pretty much relieved. Though it's time for me to go down and check the area now.

It took me a few tries to get down but I succeeded eventually. I could only see up to a few feets because of my vision being blocked by the huge Ceiba trees. It must be constantly rain showered area. I could smell the wet soil in the area. The chirping of birds and the sweeping of wind through the trees are the only sounds that could be heard. Okay, now all I have to do is to follow the steps I've learned from watching those survival shows. Alright then, first things first. I must go somewhere high and analyse my way before deciding anything.

With that thought in my mind, I started moving in order to find a high ground. After 10 or 20 minutes, I found a clear area in that forest, a grassland, again my good luck. But something odd caught my eye. It was an arrow, a silver coloured one… But I thought I was the only human here. Wow my luck has been really amazing today. Now I know there is one more person hare, and a skilled one too. Now all I have to do is to find that person and get some help. At that same time I saw a rocky hill that was high enough to get a proper view of the place.

"That could do the work." I said to myself with a grin. I took a the arrow with me and put it inside me supply bag. Bus as I was about to start climbing, I felt a jolt running through my body. I got froze for a second, terrified.

*THUMP*

My chest started to hurt pretty badly. That's not a very good sign… Just then my insides started to burn up. It was like I was being electrocuted with thousands of volt of current. The pain was unbearable. I could pass out any second now. Then it started to fade slowly and then stopped. I fell to the ground from exhaustion. My body was numb. It looks like some side effect of that odd travelling experience that got me here. But still I am not so sure what was that about but there's no time to rest. If I'm ok, then I should start climbing.

* * *

Telling you that climbing that rocky hill was not that hard is a big fat lie. As I reached the top, I couldn't even feel my limbs anymore. I just laid their catching my breath. After a few moments of relaxation, I sat up straight to look at the scene before me… How should I put it now… greenery could be seen everywhere. No matter how far you look, the jungle was going on like forever. It was completely in blend with the blue colour of the sky.

A small river was flowing not so far from here. I could see a small lake near the river too. The place was a perfect ecosystem. No human influence could be seen anywhere. That's what we call a paradise( for animals of course). The sight was beautiful… as well as terrifying. I couldn't see anything that would help me to escape.

"I think I should go towards that lake area for now." That's the only best option I could think of. At least water would not be a problem there.

*Crrraaak*

"Huh?"

I turned back to check the source of the odd sound. And to my surprise there was a nest… was that always there? And that of a size of a SUV! Anyways, the problem was that one of the two big eggs was cracking… I don't want to be its mama!

It poked his face out… sorry, it poked his MASSIVE face out, and saw me… Then slowly teared off the rest of the shell. Its size was enormous for a bird. The feathers were blue with some white ones on his head. And talons looked way too deadly… did I mention that it had pointy teeth instead of a beak? It advances towards me.

Here it comes… "Hey there, easy. I'm not your-"

It don't even let me finish and pounced at me. Unable to move due to the shock, I was trapped beneath its huge figure with a claw buried in my chest… blood soaked my shirt as I screamed in pain. It tried to bite my face after that. I stopped it with my right hand and with the left I took a nearby rock and smash it on its head really hard,

But that wasn't enough. It keeps coming closer to my face. I was scared as hell. But I muster the courage and hit him again, then again, then again until it get off me, dazed by the impacts.

I stood up and felt my chest with my fingers. Pain surged through my body and I winced. When I looked up, the not-so-baby baby bird was still dazed. I walked up to him and pushed him with all my might. He tried to resist, even though I was much lighter, I was pushing him easily towards the edge, like it was nothing. The power I was feeling felt pretty good. I simply pushed him from the cliff and watched as he fell towards the ground.

At least now I could check out my injury and tend to it. Just when I thought it was over, I felt something above me. I turned slowly and what I saw could easily make anyone faint.

"Well… It looks like… the mama bird is… hare...ah… " I was still in pain due to the wound in my chest and it was too much to speak properly. But I have to escape from here. This place is insane! First a wrestler sized baby bird… and now a school bus sized mama bird, who just witnessed its child being thrown down the hill be me. And I was complimenting my luck just a few moments ago.

The monster charged at me while flying. I dived to the safer side clutching my chest and tried to pick up a rock to throw. It quickly took the sky once more. I don't know what a mere pebble can do to that big ass monster but I have keep it distracted from myself.

I threw the rock with all my might and hit it in the forehead. To my surprise, it screamed with pain and started flailing. Was that rock that hard or I've just had a power boost because of the situation? Well, all that matters is that I'm safe… or that I had thought till that mama bird started falling right above my head. Boy I am doomed!

"SON OF A…!" I had only one option other than being flattened by that giant ass. And that was of jumping down the hill. When something that weigh in tons is going to fall over you, then you don't have any time to think about your actions. So I jumped… and before I realised, I was already falling towards the hard ground… again.

'No… I can't die like this… c'mon do something! Anything!' I clenched my fists, and closed my eyes. Now there is nothing left to try, so I braced myself for the impact…

….

….

Wait, I should've been flat on the ground by now. When I opened my eyes to check, I could see the ground just a few feet beneath me...and I wasn't falling. Not anymore. But...how?

When I came back to my senses, I heard some flapping sound. I could feel some weight on my back. I don't know how childish it may sound, but yeah guys… there were wings on my back… REAL WINGS! That was the most awesome thing that have ever happened to me in my whole damn life!

Those wings were emerging from something golden coloured sticking to my back. The wings were somewhat translucent and white in colour. They were the same as the lightsabers in the 'Star Wars'. But I was too tired and beaten up to enjoy this. I quickly landed and supported myself to a nearby tree, trying to ignore the pain in my wound and drifted of to sleep.

"AHHHHHHH!" I, just then, heard a shriek coming from the other side of the bushes. So much for sleeping… I stood up again to help the person. I know I can't do much in my current state but I could at least check. I mean it's normal for a person to help someone who wails like that, if that person is not a ghost of course…

Anyways, I stumbled to that other side where the shriek was coming from, placing one hand at my wounded chest. When I arrived there, I saw a little girl, like a grade scholar, curled up like a ball in the fear of something. Her shoulder length blond hair were all messy with small twigs and leaves. Her clothes were all dirty with mud. And her feets were bleeding and she was shaking with fear. She was really in a delicate situation.

I saw something closing up to her, must be what she was running from. It was a wolf, seriously a wolf and a big one too. Its silver fur coat was shimmering in the sunlight. Its eyes were fixed on its prey. Looks like I'm still not noticed. I must help her then. If I don't, then it doesn't matter if I pass the fricking trials or not. I must be a 'human' right now.

The wolf, after covering up some distance between them, pounced on her. Just then I picked up a rock and threw it at his direction with all my remaining power( I must have been nicknamed 'sir throw-a-lot' by now…). It hit it in the ribs as it fell to the ground growling in pain then backed up a little.

I stumbled up to the girl as soon as I can with my wound hurting like hell.

"A-are you...hurt?" I asked her. With my chest pain, it was very hard to talk.

"Don't come near me!" She shrieked again. "Go away, you monsters! Go away from here!"

"It's alright now… I'm here so don't worry. I'll protect you."

She looked up in my direction slowly. But I didn't have enough time to assure her right now. I have to deal with this problem first. The wolf started howling, again and again. This couldn't end well I thought. And I was right!

"Shit! Reinforcements…" five more wolves with same fur coat emerged from all around us. We were surrounded. Then suddenly I heard some clapping and the wolves parted for some reason. I was confused. Then some girls came out wearing hunting clothes and holding a bow and arrow.

"What's a boy doing here, in my hunting ground? Explain!" a girl in the middle demanded. Her forest? What the hell? She was like 12 or 13 years old and own a damn forest? Well her mama must have joked about that to her and she believed it. Like, 'Hey child, you know this whole place belongs to mama here?"

"Well, I don't know myself what the heck I'm doing hare. Why don't you ask that question to those up there and tell me too. I'll give you a shoulder massage as a thank you gift! Sounds great?"

She was just staring at me with irritation and disgust in her eyes. Was I that bad looking? "Who told you to speak, you swine! Shut that filthy mouth of yours!"

Ouch! "Hey! It hurts more.. than my chest!" Still can't speak without feeling that pain… I'm hopeless… The little girl suddenly wrapped her arms around my legs. She was even more scared.

"Put those arrows down. You are scaring the kid."

"If you care about your life even a single bit then don't interfere with my hunt. I'm going to slay this monster down." She meant business I could tell.

"What monster?"

"The one currently clinging on to you."

I glanced at the girl once again. She was obviously angry at them. "I'm not a monster!"

"You are a threat." She stated simply. Then looked at me. "Go away you pig, I will hunt you down later."

"Hey! Stop it… right… there!" I don't care about the pain anymore. This girl is pissing me off! "Who do you think you are you pipsqueak!"

She just smiled at that insult. "I'm Artemis, Goddess of hunt and moon… now that you know who you are up against, then don't interfere any further."

"A Goddess My ass! You looks like a joke for a Goddess! A real Goddess would never lay a hand on innocent girl." It's like my pain has gone because of my anger. "You think this little one is a monster?" I sat down to face the girl with a genuine smile with one hand patting her head. "You looks completely normal to me. This joke right there is the real monster." I said pointing towards Artemis.

"You have a death wish? I could grant both of you that!" She shot the arrow towards the girl. I intercepted it with my own hand. I didn't know how I managed to catch an arrow bare handed but at least she's safe. That's that! She crossed it! Now I'm pissed.

"How could you…" she stares at me in disbelief. I advanced towards her. The other hunters shot their arrows at me. I didn't care about dodging. One of the arrows pierced through my right shoulder and one cut through my left leg. But I was too angry to feel the pain. She was still staring… I grabbed her by the shirt looking straight into her silver eyes with my red one **( *That's the reason for his name, Red…).**

"HOW DARE YOU! TOUCH HER ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. She just stared at me with a reddened face… Just the reaction I wasn't expecting at that situation. Why the flushed face i don't know but the confusion helped me to cool off a bit. I released her and walked back towards the little girl. Artemis's hunters started gathering around her, asking about her well being. I picked up the girl gently, bridal style. "Let's go from hare, okay?" She just nodded.

"Wh-where do you think you are going! Y-you pig!" Artemis yelled with a blush on her cheek. Kawaii !... wait, no that's wrong, she's the enemy, Urgh! I'm messed up right now.

I replied with a smirk. "Away from here. And don't bother surrounding us. Cuz' this 'pig' can fly!" With that I released my wings once more and took off. I could still hear that Goddess yelling something behind, and I don't think it was good. The little girl in my arms was looking at me. I could tell she wasn't scared anymore. I simed at her again and we head off towards somewhere more peaceful.

* * *

 **Author's note:-**

 **That's it guys I'm done with this chapter. Sorry I couldn't upload it much earlier(*Cough* family functions *cough*). Anyways write your reviews for me so that I can write what you want. Like the pairing of the MC. BTW, hare are the current votes-**

 **Aphrodite- 1**

 **Artemis- 1**

 **Hestia-0**

 **Athena-0**

 **(Someone you name)-0**

 **No one-0**

 **Plz submit your opinion in the review section. I need to select one asap to continue writing. Plzzzzz help me by doing that! I'll positively upload the next chapter within 24 to 48 hrs, so plz be patient. Smell ya later then!**


	4. Chapter 4 - I've trapped something unnec

**It's time for the 4th one guys and it is going to be interesting, trust me. I know some errors are present in the previous chapters cuz..you know… autocorrect fail (and the fact that English is not so familiar in my country…).**

 **And you to lack of votes (some people don't even bother to read what the authors have written T_T), I've decided that the pairing would be done late and the story will continue without any. In the meantime I'll count the little reviews you've have written… So Depressing…**

 **Anyways, back to the story. The energy boost that our Red has felt was because of Thor breaking a tiny part of his axe. But as you've read, that caused him some serious damage. But it also gave Red wings and superhuman strength. And now he's struck in the woods with some man hating hunting girls who wants to take his life… Not the kind of harem guys usually wants.**

 **So here it start.**

 **I've Trapped something unnecessary:-**

* * *

When you have only sprouted wings just a day before and you try to escort a young girl by flying, then only two things happen in the end. Either you fail and crash to the land, Or you pass with a really impressed girl by your side. I don't want to hurt the girl by crashing so luckily, I ended up with the second thing.

The place where we landed was covered with big trees so those hunters must not find us hare quickly. It was night time by now and there was a cave visible to us just a few metres ahead. My idea was to rest there for a bit. So I put the girl down to explain it to her but she yelled out instead.

"That was really amazing! I never thought that you could fly, uncle!" She smiled gleefully while jumping constantly in excitement. And I'm damn sure I don't look like a frickin uncle! Is this really happening…

"Look. Firstly, we will talk about you not me. It's you who mysteriously showed up in a jungle where I'm supposed to be alone. And secondly, don't call me uncle please! I'm 16 for heaven's sake!"

"Then what should I call you? Papa?"

"Please no!"

"Umm… Mama?"

"Seriously? That's the thing you came up with?"

"Then what about 'hermano'?

"what's that even supposed to mean!"

"It's Spanish for brother…"

"Yes! That's it! Call me brother from now on, okay?"

"Okay brother- umm…"

"Red. The name's Red by the way. What's yours?" I asked her while sitting on my knees to face her.

"It's… Ross… I guess…" She replied while staring at her feet.

"You guess?" I asked her in obvious confusion.

"I can't remember exactly about it. But as far as I can remember, it's Ross. I can't remember my last name either…" She looked up again to me.

"So basically, you can't remember anything about yourself. Right?" I asked her genuinely.

"It's not only about me. I can't remember anything before I came hare. As far as my memory goes I was running in here from those people with my daddy. I can't remember anything else before that…"

"Did you got separated from your dad back then? I can help finding him." I offered to help. That's the only natural thing to do with a lost and lonely girl( yeah natural for normal people. Not for you creeps!).

"N-No…" she started to tear up at that. "I- I didn't lost him. They shot him down with those bows… he covered me from the shots and shouted at me to run. So I ran… I was afraid. But now I wish that I should've stayed with him and helped him too. But… but…" At this point, she started to cry silently. I felt something broke inside of me. Those hunters killed her father right in front of her. How can they be so heartless! And heck they called her a monster!

I pulled her close and hugged her tight. "It's all gonna be okay, Ross. I swear. You are not alone anymore. Now you've got me at your side, your big brother! I'll not let them even touch you." She buried her face in my chest and said between sniffs.

"Thank you! Thank...you! Big bro, I-I…"

"Shh now. Let's get to that cave before they find us okay." I got up again and took out some packed lunch from my backpack. "You must be hungry. Let's dig in then!" I flashed a smile at her to cheer her up. She wipe the tears and smiled at me.

"Yes bro! Let's eat!" She said sweetly while tugging onto my hands. With that we entered the cave to spent the night.

* * *

 **(Artemis' POV):-**

"Okay now explain me what exactly happened when I was attending the summer solstice." I asked Thalia Grace, my lieutenant. I was confused. And anyone in my place would be. All I know is that as soon as I get back, the girls told me that there is an infiltrator in my sacred hunting area, The Forest Of Crete.

"I dunno Goddess. I was also told that there were 3 infiltrators including the chosen one of the Asgard and also that they took one down already. He must be the father of that lil' kid we were chasing. To tell you the truth, I still don't think that killing that cute little thing is necessary though."

"Wait. You're saying that the hunters, instead of heading Them out, killed one of them? It's ridiculous! And even without a warning?!" My sudden outburst surprised Thalia. But all this still infuriates me. Killing someone's father in front of that person is not like us. We are supposed to be the good one.

"Woah woah Goddess, chill out!" Thalia said while putting her hands up in a defensive manner. "I too didn't want that to happen but that's what you taught us, to kill any man at sight if seen in this forest. You can't blame the girls."

I looked at the girls' direction. They were looking at me with a scared expression on their faces. But that was true. That rule was indeed made by me. I am feeling like a fool right now. Like how Apollo usually feels when he does something unintelligent.

"... Alright. Whatever's done is done. Now we have to hunt down that boy of Asgard, kill him and escort the girl out of the forest. Understood?"

"Umm… but there's one problem. Dad wants that girl killed. **(A/N:I could use 'dead' but then the sentence would look kinda weird…)**

"What now! Zeus wants to kill a little girl?! Is that supposed to be a joke or something Thalia?"

"Nope. That's what he said to me and that I didn't have to know the reason. And he was quite serious."

"Okay… Then I guess we have to hunt both of them down. Alright then, gather up everyone!"

"You heard her. Now pick up those bows and quiver." Thalia ordered too and then picked her own equipments. "You looked kinda flustered when… you know… HE shouted at you back then."

Right… that damned boy. Who does he think he is! I could feel my blood boiling as I remembered that incident. He got some guts to shout at me, the moon Goddess and ran away. I will KILL that swine slowly and mercilessly! And throw away his soul in the depths of Tartarus!

"He just caught me off guard, that's all. Now let's find'em." I picked up bow and quiver as I tried to change the subject.

"The hunters are all ready, Milady." Thalia said, standing in front of the girls who looked prepared for the hunt.

"I don't want to waste anymore time now. Let the hunt begin!"

* * *

 **(Back with Red):-**

The first night of the trials wasn't a very comfortable one. Even if I was sleeping in a sleeping bag but still it was hard. Firstly because of the creepy insects crawling everywhere and sounds coming from outside and secondly because of a certain little kid clinging to me the whole night. Well that was kinda cute actually but I can't sleep like that. And she was sleeping so peacefully that I didn't thought it would be good to wake her up. Anyways, that's it for the summary of the first night. Let's move on to the second day and the situation at hand. Food shortage. The canned items were all depleted when we finished yesterday's dinner. Only some amount is left in my pack. And I had thought that those will last for at least a week…

I was pacing back and forth, thinking about the next thing to do. Ross was watching me with a clearly confused expression. I don't think she understands that we're out of eatables.

"Umm… why are we not eating breakfast yet?" She asked innocently. Boy, she didn't understand the situation at all.

"Use you noodles. Now let me think okay?"

"Where are the noodles?"

"It's an English phrase, Ross! Argh!" I was really frustrated but suddenly I've got the idea of what to do next.

"We are setting some traps." I said with a mischievous grin. "I saw how to make some on the internet and those survival shows. And those are no jokes."

With that, I picked up my mini toolkit, some rope and knife and started to cut some branches and other stuffs like bamboo etc. for the materials. Now it's time for finding a spot for the trap number one, about which I've decided ages ago. I told Ross to help me finding some good place but I'm not sure she could help very much with that though. She looked pleased to be of some use so better not break her heart. I still had to work on my trap-1 anyway so I let her do the work.

Judging from the size of the monster bird that attacked me when I first arrived, I need to make these big enough fo an elephant. Well I'm a kinda prankster at my high school anyway, this is not the first time I've done this shit. I just have to make everything bigger. With that in my mind, I started to work. Its components were a trigger, which I made with a piece of rope, and a big wooden wall which will hit the target from the side and hopefully jumpscare it to go towards the direction of other traps. At the time when it was ready, it was already noon. Ross came to me running and told me she got a nice place where animals would come frequently. And well… she was right. The place was near a lake and some fresh fruit trees and long green grass. The animal utopia!

"Woah! Good job Ross. This place is amazing!"

"I picked up some fruits too." She said gleefully. I didn't thought that she would find something like this so quickly. And heck she even got some food. A ten years old is a better survivor than me… I should just die of shame.

Anyways, after setting the trap-1, whose work was just to scare the target and led it to the trap-3 area, I've started to work on the second one. It was more easy than the first and I completed it in just half an hour. I used some rope and small parts bamboos and tied together them near our camp so that it would alert us if something is caught in it. It would also make the target more aware of its nearby surroundings to check above and than the trap-3 will activate right on the top of it.

I was going to make trap-3 something spikey that would go for an instant kill but Ross thought that we might catch 'something cute like bunnies'( which I think would be the size of an ostrich), so I changed it to a bamboo cage instead.

Making the trap-3 took some time. It was almost dark and my traps were ready and all set. Ross had eaten her part way before me but I was quite busy until this time and I was starving. After eating the remaining meal, I pulled out the silver arrow which I had found on my first day. It must be the same arrow that the hunters were using. I made a big bow with branches and placed it vertically, facing towards the cage. I did it so that if the captured beast try to break it, I will shot it immediately without wasting time in aiming. Now the only thing left is to wait till morning.

"I'm feeling sleepy now..." I said as I laid down in my sleeping bag. I had worked constantly since morning so it's the obvious remark. Ross was already sleeping near me in her own. "I'm relieved that there won't be any clinging tonight." The words barely left my mouth and fell asleep instantly hoping to find something in the cage tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **(Apollo's POV):-**

"Well he has done quite a lot today, hasn't he" I remarked as I watched the actions of my human friend on a magic sphere, that I had borrowed from Hecate. "Though making a trap one thing and working of it is another."

"Well I can still remember how he trapped you perfectly when you first arrived in this world." Thor said and winked at me while playing catch with himself with mjolnir instead of a ball.

"Don't remind me of that! He was just lucky."

The wind was pretty strong because of the height. We were standing on the top of the Empire State Building so that was pretty obvious. I still don't understand why Thor wants to meet me here.

"Hahaha! Sure he was!" He just loves making fun of me… kind of reminds me of my sister.

"Well, he had received his power boost and his wings that's for sure. So, is it time for his second power then?"

"Mm-hmm." Thor nodded his head as he lifted mjolnir.

Thunder clouds made there way up in the skies. Strong winds started to blow and were accompanied with the lightning. The light of the sun could no longer be seen because of the thick layer of clouds… My sun…*sob*... Then comes the big thunder and was caught by mjolnir. Thor took out the stormbreaker and hit it with mjolnir to break another small part of it.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed right after the damage was done. His expressions were clearly reflecting his state. He was in pain, and on a huge scale. Then the weather cleared and the sun was visible again. Thor dropped with a thud, unconscious.

"I wonder if it's the only way to give him his power, Thor." I said to him even though he can't listen. I carried him to my chariot and put him down in the back slowly. "Let's go home then. Bye red" I waved my hand and the images in the sphere faded away.

* * *

 **(Back with Red):-**

I jolted right up as I heard the bamboos colliding with each other. That could only meant one thing. Something fell right into my trap! Ross was still sleeping, completely ignoring the sound(don't ask me how). I ran to the bow and started to load the arrow quickly. But when I saw what was inside the cage, I dropped it. That was the most unexpected thing ever happened to me in the last two days…

"WHAT THE F***!"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun… I'm ending this in a suspense guys. Just to give you something to look forward to.**

 **Red: Nah! You just love doing these type of things.**

 **Me: That's not true!... well maybe… btw, what was was in the cage?**

 **Red: … you can't even imagine…**

 **Me: well what was it, spit it out already.**

 **Red: … … …**

 **Me: Red? You hare buddy? Stop acting like your the Red of the pokemon games! Hello?**

 **Well guys I think he's out now. So I must leave too. Gotta type the next chapter. K then. See ya again! And thanks** _4_ **and** _ramoris_ **for adding this to your favourites.**


End file.
